I Knew It
by rockyb12110
Summary: Kim admits her feeling to Jerry, Milton, and Eddie, but little did she know Jack had been listening. What happens when he finds out? Will there be Kick? *COMPLETE!* One-shot


**I knew it!**

Kim had been at the Dojo early afternoon, right after school even though practice started at 4, she would come at 2:30. She always came here to either dream and write about Jack in her diary or blow off some steam because Jack liked a new girl or a girl would flirt with him. So, here she is now, sitting down on the bench, facing Rudy's office door, staring into space, thinking about Jack and the new girl he liked; Macy. Suddenly Milton, Eddie, and Jerry walked in laughing and arguing about Santa Claus. When Jerry saw Kim's position, he slapped Milton and Eddie's chests and pointed to Kim. They stopped and looked at each other. They knew what it meant, this had been the 6th time they saw her like this. Kim, however, did not noticed that they came in.

"Kim."Milton said as he nudged her. She snapped out of it and said,

"Huh?" Jerry took a seat in front of her. Eddie and Milton stood beside him.

"Thinkin' about Jack again?" She nodded. Everyone knew that she liked him, expect Jack himself, she he would tease her about it but he was just kidding.

"Yeah." She looked down. Eddie nudged her.

"Hey, you know that he really doesn't like her."

"Yeah he does, he would never like me. I'm just plain old Kim. Macy's prettier than me too." Kim sighed.

"Please do you see the way he looks at you?" Milton says.

"Or the way he flirts with you?" Jerry says.

"Or the way he tries to save you." Eddie says next. Kim shrugged.

"It doesn't matter." Eddie, Jerry, and Milton saw Jack walk in. Jack had a confused face. Eddie put his pointer finger in his mouth, signaling to be quiet.

"So, you really like Jack then huh?" Milton said.

"Nah." The three boys cocked their heads to the side. "I love him. But that's the problem, he's my best friend. I'm not suppose to like him. Every time I think I don't like him or say I can't fall for him, I just fall deeper in love. But like I said he likes pretty girls like Macy and I'm just Kim. Nothing special or more. I've loved him since the day I met him." Jack smirked as well as the three boys.

"I KNEW IT!" Jack yelled from behind her. Kim quickly turned around, she gasped.

"YOU THREE SET ME UP!" She said pointing her finger back and forth to the three other boys. Tears were forming in her eyes. She grabbed Milton's arm and flipped him, then Eddie, then Jerry. When she turned around, Jack was leaning against the wall, still smirking. Kim then ran out and went to her and Jack's secret spot. She ignored Jack's calls. She ignored all the texts, calls, emails and everything from everybody. After 10 minutes, she finally reached her spot. It was at the edge of the forest where there was a perfect mountain view of the sea and town. Kim flopped down on the huge boulder that was horizontally flat. On the boulder, when her and Jack discovered this place, they had put their names on it. Kim then hugged her knees and cried. She heard rustling behind her she didn't bother to ask who it was. Jack then came and saw her, he sighed. If there was one thing about Kim Crawford is that she never cries. Jack sat on the floor in front of her.

"Hey." He said softly. She looked up and wiped her tears.

"What do you want? Come here to tease me? Make fun of me? Rub it in?-" Jack interrupted her rant and instead kissed her on the lips. Kim had wide eyes but soon kissed back, enjoying it. Soon they were making out. Kim had her legs around his waist, Jack was then sitting on the spot where Kim was, Kim on his lap. Jack had his arms on her waist and Kim had hers around his neck. When they soon needed air, they pulled away. Kim leaned her forehead on his.

"I love you too."Jack says. Kim smiled and they kissed once more.

**~Later~**

After a while of making out, they headed hand in hand at Falafel Phil's. Rudy and the three boys raised their eyebrows seeing them and their messy hair.

"Hi." Kim said waving.

"Ok, what are we missing?" Milton asked.

"Oh nothing, just that Kim and I are currently dating." Jack said while sitting down and putting an arm around Kim's shoulder. Eddie, Rudy, and Jerry choked on their falafels.

"What? Huh? When? How? Ah, forget it, we saw it coming." Rudy said. Kim and Jack smiled. Jerry held out his hand to Eddie and said,

"Told ya they'd hook up when they come back. I told ya I was the swag master. 20 buck Eddie." He says. Eddie sadly slapped the 20 in his hand.

"Does this mean you two are going to be all mushy?" Eddie said. In response, Kim grabbed Jack's collar and kissed him, soon they were making out. The others ew'd.

"Ew no PDA!" Rudy exclaimed. They then threw falafel balls at them.

"Hey violent!" Jack said shielding the balls.

"Fine. If you guys are going to be like that, we're going somewhere else." Kim says then grabbed Jack's hand and the two walked out. The boys rolled their eyes.

**THE END**


End file.
